Slumbering with the enemy new generation of villains
by 8annie81
Summary: The RowdyRuff boys accidentally follow in their simian fathers footsteps. After attempting to crash the Puffs slumber party more is learned about each girl than the guys ever dreamed. -Shot- Buttercup and Butch are by far the most fun to write about...tehee. Sorry for the blatant favoritism.
1. Chapter 1

**Slumbering with the enemy part 2**

**This is set in the Powerpuff's teenage years. Incase you don't feel like watching the episode, Slumbering with the enemy I'll give you a brief overview.**

**The Powerpuff's had a slumber party and Mojo Jojo crashed it. Big deal for me tho, was that Mojo...was in drag.**

**He called himself Mojogicia, had uber face blond braids, long eyelashes, and if I recall correctly a bit of red lipstick.**

**Yeah. Fuckin' A, right?**

**Onto the story~**

Things were tense in the Jojo/Him household. Their inevitable fight for custody ended with their three boys going from home to home constantly.

Finally in frustration Brick led his brothers to lift Him's secret underground hideout and thrust it down Mojo's volcano lair.

Both hard headed villains had refused to move so it was now, in reality a joint living area. But a tense one at that.

The boys were always bustling at any chance to leave. They alone had begun to account for thirty percent of Townsvilles crimes. That's a whopping ten percent each. Needless to say Mojo and Him were proud and both claimed responsibility for the boys success.

Which in turn led to fighting, making the boys want to leave even more.

The rebellious boys had attempted running away, but the Powerpuff girls were the only Heros who could bare a threat. So after a while they'd return home and cause a stir.

But they had to fight other villains, their own two fathers included for a spot in the lime-light. So tonight they devised a plan, but this was a more hugely secret plan, than any plan they'd ever planned.

"Like this plan is the plan to end all plans, but no way can we get caught." Brick told his brothers dramatically.

"Dude what is it? Just fucking tell us already!" Butch growled. He was by far the most sullen of his brothers.

"Quiet!" Brick commanded! "If dads hear us they'll want in!"

Boomer smiled stupidly. "So." He said almost challengingly. "What are the wigs for?"

Butch raised an eyebrow, glared and crossed his arms. He said nothing, but his body language spoke, _No way in hell am I wearing a wig!_

Brick saw that if he didn't act fast Butch would start an argument.

"Don't gimme that stupid look!" He commanded. "My genious plan," he said in an almost Mojo esque way earning an eye roll from Butch.

"Is to..." He trailed off like Him. Only begetting more annoyance from his hot-headed brother.

"Spit it out!" Butch demanded angrily.

The house was quiet a moment before Him called, "Boomer, whatever's in your mouth spit it out. Honestly you behave like an animal."

"I resent that!" Mojo yelled.

And with that their fathers were arguing again.

Further pissing Butch off. He was at his boiling point.

Brick had to act fast. His dramatic scheme giveaway was lost. His only chance was to appeal to his raging brothers sadistic side.

He smiled evilly. "You guys wanna piss off the Powderpuff's?"

Butch smiled.

Then the scene shifted to the shadows and the boys figured put their hands together in alliance.

**"Fuck no!" Butch cried as he read the lines for the next scene.**

**"Shhh!" The authoress contended quickly. *Spoiler* "You get to *Spoiler* kiss *Spoiler* Buttercup!"**

**Butch turned beat red and stuttered, "W-why the-why the fuck would I wanna do that!?"**

**The authoress raised an eyebrow and smirked like that naughty Mr. Bean meme.**

**"Whatever." Butch brooded.**

**His brothers snickered so the authoress continued, "You guys get kissed too."**

**This shut them all up giving the authoress ample use of the awkward scilence to say, "Please review. This is my first time in the Powerpuff fandom. I'd like to know if there are any things I did wrong, or wonderfully, wonderfully right. Tell me if you mind the cursing, mention of two dads-actually...I don't care how you feel about the two dads situation. I don't ship Mojo and Him myself, but I don't care if you choose to take it that way. So..yeah... THANKS FOR READING!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two reviews in less than an hour. :'D**

Buttercup sighed and flopped down on her green sheeted mattress. It was easier making friends when she was younger, but now her sisters were the ones to really shine. Being a Powerpuff got her attention, sure, but she had nothing in common with her, "friends."

On the other side of the room Blossom told a daring poem in a Shakespearian style to a few of her liberal, thespian friends. A few feet away Bubbles giggled with another gaggle of girlier girls.

Then, catching Buttercups bored and wandering eye, three new girls appeared.

"Like fucking hell-." Buttercup began.

Blossom caught her eye and followed it to the door.

She tackled both her sisters and commanded, "Huddle!"

Buttercup and Bubbles returned her fierce look.

"Firslty, Buttercup, don't curse. It's unbecoming."

"Whatever." Buttercup grunted.

"But anyway, we have got to get them out of here!"

Buttercup was suddenly not bored. She looked forward to a fist fight. She always did, but in listening to Blossoms plan she quickly realized Blossom just wanted them out. She wanted to avoid violence if possible and, insult to injury, she wanted Buttercup to distract their guests while Blossom and Bubbles dealt with the boys.

Hell no.

"I've got a better plan." Buttercup said sadistcally.

Blossom frowned and crossed her arms. _Her own plan had been just fine, thank you very much._

"I say we one-up those suckers. They came her to get us when we're vulnerable! Well we'll show them!" She punched the air excitedly.

Bubbles frowned. "I don't know..."

"C'mon Bubbles!" Buttercup weaseled. "How fun would it be to play truth or dare with a boy, in drag?"

Bubbles looked perplexed. "Why would I want to dress in drag?"

Her sisters face palmed.

"Bubbles." Buttercup growled. "Those 'girls' are the Rowdyruff boys!"

Realization dawned on Bubbles. "Oh.." She giggled. "That would be kinda fun!"

"What'd ya say Blossom?" Buttercup asked with gusto. "Just until they crack!?"

Blossom frowned. "Alright...but only because I want to prove how well I can out brain them."

"And teach them a lesson about gender stereotypes!" Bubbles suddenly said in a seething way.

Her sisters stared frightendly at her for a moment before Blossom drew out, "Riiiiight."

Then something seemed to click with Buttercup. She gave an annoyed growl and asked, "You're not still upset about that time you had to be Boomer? Are you?"

"Hey-" Bubbles began.

"Ahem!" A fakly high voice intruded.. The sisters turned around and could barly contain their laughter.

Brick's long hair was in a high swishy ponytail and his bangs were clipped back by a dozen or so barrettes. He wore pink pajamas with flowers scattered across them. Somehow he'd also managed to get ahold of large fake eyelashes and bright red lipstick.

Boomer was equally funny to look at. He wore a long brown wig and his own blond hair poked out in many places. He also had the huge fake eyelashes. His pajamas were light blue with bubbles all over them.

Brick and Boomer did their best to look friendly.

"We're the...uh Jojo's- um no. Hi-. Rowdy-" Boomer tried.

Brick hit the back of his head. "We're the Rowns sisters. I'm Brickette, this is Bonnie, and this-." He noticed his brother was standing defiantly behind them. Arms crossed and eyes pulled to the floor.

"Is-." Butch gave him a deathly glare. _Don't gimme some stupid name. _His eyes said hostilely. "Buttercup-..." He said and immeadiatly regretted it as both Buttercups sneered angrily.

Butch tried to go back to standing angrily behind Boomer, but he'd already been seen.

He wore his hair down in a style like Buttercups. His hair was only slightly shorter than her own. He wore green pajamas with yellow flowers all over them. He didn't wear the fake eyelashes like his brothers. Instead he had on a thick layer of eyeliner.

He by far looked the most like a girl. It was plain to see he was hating this every step of the way.

Each boy had hastily shoved a round fruit up his shirt. Boomer had used cantaloupes and was having trouble keeping them in place.

He was getting lots of laughs from near by girls.

"Who does she think she's kidding?" A few whispered to each other.

Boomer blushed and smiled as one of his cantaloupes began sliding lower than the other. He pushed it back into place with a nervous laugh.

"Riiiiight." Blossom said again. "Well we...we're glad to have you!"

"Fuck this." Butch whispered. "I'm going home. This is the lamest party ever."

Buttercup, not one to be insulted growled at him. "What, was that?"

"I said." He bit out through clenched teeth. "Lamest. Party. Ev-."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the real Buttercup tackled him. "Take that back!" She growled.

"Make me!" He responded angrily not sounding much like a girl.

Brick blushed as he turned to Blossom and said, "What a pair of hot heads, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it." Blossom said in annoyance.

Brick gave an unconvincing giggle and hit Blossoms shoulder. "Tell me about it!"

Blossom rubbed her shoulder and glared, saying, "Well for starters she through a childish fit when the Proffeser, he's our dad, wouldn't let her friends come over because they're all guys."

Brick scoffed. "Our dads never let anyone over. And Butch-I mean Buttercup is way feistier than...Buttercup."

Blossom considered this and Brick began to sweat.

"You guys have two dads?"

Butch had pushed Buttercup down and turned to say in unison with his brothers, "You got a problem with that?"

The real Buttercup quickly slipped them over and they continued rolling around throwing punches.


End file.
